


What Won't be Done and Can't be Done by Magic

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 倆人的日常生活





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不禁在想，如果葛雷夫跟紐特一起生活，會是什麼樣子？應該會是一幅很溫暖的圖畫吧。

 

 

 

紐特．斯卡曼德從來不知道何謂規律的生活。

他的世界幾乎總圍繞著自己的「孩子們」運轉 — 皮奇、嗅嗅、法蘭克、道高....，  
他心目中最重要、珍貴的奇獸孩子們，他此生的願望就是讓他們都能自由自在、不受侵擾。

自從踏入奇獸研究的領域後，他開始獨自偷溜出霍格華茲，  
闖進陰暗密林紀錄與追蹤奇獸的蹤跡，只為跟他們多些相處時間。  
同學對他貼的標籤從「書呆子」開始轉變成「那個成天跟怪獸混在一起的怪咖」，  
這些評語逐漸變質成奚落訕笑與惡作劇，而他依然故我，因為大家都不懂，這些孩子反而比人類更加真誠忠心。

即便被退學，他也是默默帶著他的寶貝皮箱離開霍格華茲，一次抗辯也沒提，  
他們早就超越所有人變成他唯一的心靈依靠，只要能保他們自由自在就好，自己怎麼樣，都沒關係的。  
這皮箱就是他的小小世界，他會用生命守護他們。

早就習慣在奇獸居住區盡量不使用任何魔法，因為他絕不用魔杖指著他的孩子們，  
那是一種威嚇，他最不想的就是在牠們的眼中看到恐懼與驚嚇，那些孩子不該被如此對待。  
而一般人家都會有的家庭小精靈，因為他認為沒有任何生物生來該受奴役，因此拒絕擁有他們。  
成天追趕、餵食這些孩子們一輪就讓他恨不得自己的魔法可以變出時間，而不是只能擴展皮箱中的空間。  
這也讓他每天分身乏術，更遑論照顧自己。

自然而然，他漸漸習慣用很多速成魔法處理自己的生活瑣事，甚至乾脆忽略不理，除非萬不得已。  
他向來都是獨自打理一切，也從不認為這樣有什麼問題，  
但出乎意料的，當他猛然意識到那個總深鎖眉頭的嚴肅之人已牢牢盤據心中，拔都拔不走時，  
他就無法抑制偷偷注視他的渴望，甚至越來越期待被他不經意流露出的獨特溫柔所馴養。

葛雷夫推翻了他對美國人的想像 — 他對規定的執著與嚴謹甚至到一種惱人的境界。  
就算是處在雷厲風行管控巫師的美國，紐特都覺得葛雷夫過度自律與偏執，  
給他兩個房間，一個裡面是葛雷夫，一個是爆角獸，若根據初次印象判斷，他可能寧願選擇進入後者。  
他認為葛雷夫就是會讓整個場子氣氛瞬間降至冰點、塞滿鴉雀無聲的尷尬。

這趟橫渡大西洋野放法蘭克的旅程完結於闇黑怨靈的意外插曲，他們從此有了交集。  
嚴格來說葛雷夫本人沒對他施展過任何魔法，就算曾被攻擊也是別人假藉葛雷夫樣貌所為。  
但葛雷夫竟然找到機會親自向他對自己所造成的傷害道歉，即便當時的狀況他毫不知情。  
這讓他大為改觀，而與葛雷夫本人相處過後，他覺得自己變得越來越貪心，這輩子第一次萌生想被人寵的念頭。

***

喝茶擺出嚇人陣仗，對他而言是不必要的。  
因為他永遠都只用一個從霍格華茲念書時就使用到現在的舊杯子，塞些茶葉、把水變得微滾，  
之後就急著匆匆灌完、或擺到根本忘記它的存在，因為小屋外永遠有一群嗷嗷待哺的孩子們在翹首期盼。

總是在突然發現喉嚨乾啞到不行，才想起似乎好幾小時滴水未進。

 

依照工序烹調、享用食物，對他而言是浪費時間。當然，即便是普通英國人也不會這麼做。  
因為他總是在餵完孩子們後，才能勉強擠出片刻囫圇吞棗的時間，  
啃些硬麵包或司康，連奶油或果醬都沒空閒塗，接著就得奔出小屋看看那些調皮孩子們是不是已經吵翻天。

總是等到肚子開始擂鼓般的抗議，才猛然驚覺早就過了該補充營養的正常時間。

 

仔細打理居家環境更是不用說，對他而言無關緊要，  
因為刻意壓縮居住的小屋空間，所以根本也不需整理，  
他願意花費所有的時間幫奇獸們整頓寬闊的居住地，讓他們能過上最舒適的生活，

而自己每天幾乎都是隨便一窩就睡著，有時甚至累到站在小屋就能打起瞌睡。

 

他的生活永遠以奇獸們的福祉為優先，將自己的需求壓縮推擠至最邊緣的角落仍甘之如飴，  
直到那個總是繃臉皺眉的人走進他的生活，他才終於體會原來不用速成魔法過日子是什麼光景。  
因為很多他認為不值一提、稀鬆平常之事，那個人竟然都願意親自為他做，不假魔法之手。

他喜歡看他泡茶時不發出任何碰撞聲響的移動茶具、將熱水透過濾茶器穩穩注入骨瓷杯。  
他喜歡看他烹調時專注的端詳鍋內食材的變化、一樣樣盛起擺盤，並把多餘醬汁從餐盤上抹去。  
他喜歡讓他拍乾自己頭髮上的水珠，隔著毛巾透過來的輕柔動作讓他舒服地幾乎往後一倒就能睡去。

他開始對自己的人生有了不一樣的期待。  
他會在鄰近葛雷夫下班時間把工作告一段落，步入小屋，凝神傾聽是不是有人在敲他的箱子。  
他會固定一段時間就把頭探出去，滿心期待他會特地為他準備什麼小點心，有時還能順便偷到一個吻。  
他會在累到站都站不住時還是打起精神爬出箱子，讓他拎著他去洗澡。

當然，這些事情紐特本來就能自己做，但他也慢慢養成習慣，將這些事情交由葛雷夫完成，  
因為他覺得當葛雷夫在幫他做這些事時，其特有的緩慢優雅總讓他不自覺臉紅心跳、捨不得移開視線。  
這是葛雷夫專屬的，只會為紐特一人施展的魔法。

***

即便如此，紐特還是會面對連魔法也無計可施的情況。

葛雷夫總避而不談自己被囚禁失蹤那幾日發生過什麼，紐特也知道不該主動詢問，  
當然，他知道可以使用遺忘咒或胖胖球，但葛雷夫並不想如此處理，因此他絕對不會違抗他的意志。  
但紐特看過他陷入回憶失神的幾秒空檔，看著他常皺著的眉絞得更緊、不動聲色將微顫的手藏到桌下。  
而為了照顧奇獸一向淺眠的紐特，當身旁的人陷入夢靨時更不會毫無知覺，  
憑藉自我訓練出的敏銳感知，他往往可以在葛雷夫倏地緊繃、呼吸變得急促破碎的同時察覺異樣。

這時候，他會緩緩貼上，將他擁入懷中，期望自己的體溫能驅趕黑暗在葛雷夫身心烙下的顫慄，  
一邊喃喃低語著「我在這裡、一直都在這裡」，  
那是紐特能想到，最強力的咒語。

 

===========================

 

波西瓦．葛雷夫無法容忍鬆散隨意的生活態度。

他認為巫師必須遵從律法、嚴守分際，在莫魔中盡其所能隱蔽自己，  
還必須將自己與工作打理得一絲不苟、無可挑剔，才是真正的負責任。  
他的人生幾乎也是一帆風順地依循這個軌道前進：純正巫師血統出身、伊法魔尼資優生、首席正氣師，  
聲望與成就支持他爬升到魔法國會安全部長的職位。他就是所有巫師對菁英所能達到成功形象的想望。

闇黑怨靈事件，讓他第一次體認到不能真正掌控自己人生的脫軌滋味。

但若問他是否後悔，他卻會毫不猶豫地給出否定的答案，  
因為那次事件雖然在他的回憶錄中鑿下抹不掉的傷痕與名譽受損，  
卻也同時把那位總笑得靦腆的英國巫師硬塞進他的人生。

紐特翻新了他對英國人的刻板印象 — 他對型式上的程序不太在意，甚至可說是不拘小節。  
當然也不排除紐特就是個反骨的傢伙，放眼全英，不，全巫師界應該只有他行事風格如此與眾不同。  
紐特當然沒對他施展任何魔法，但葛雷夫卻不由自主追尋著他、以至於慢慢偏離預先設定好的路徑；  
這跟自己的規律嚴謹大相徑庭，但他卻無法制止自己改變行事規則，只為了去貼近紐特。

***

喝茶被他認定是擺架子惺惺作態的玩意，他從來不屑一顧。  
但自從那個人悄然住進自己的心裡後，整套來自英國的骨瓷茶具也被擺進了客廳陳木櫃最顯眼的位置。  
那是他親自挑選，黑邊鑲嵌著如髮的金絲，十足藝術裝飾風格彰顯著低調品味。

他會特地為他留意新上市的配方茶，甚至收購品質不錯的散裝茶業自行調配。  
他會在他滿身邋遢爬出箱子時，遞上刻意用魔法保溫好一陣子的熱茶，看他的雀斑綻放出心滿意足的紋路。  
他甚至可以從紐特喝茶後的細微反應，辨別出他覺得還好、喜歡、還是非常喜歡這茶的氣味。

這是他自豪的技能，比施行強力咒語還能帶給他更大的成就感。

 

烹飪是他認為最繁瑣無謂的行為，他從不在家開伙。  
但自從那個人某天拎著全部家當 — 他的那只寶貝皮箱 — 在他家住下後，廚房從此天天縈繞溫暖的食物香氣。  
整套齊全、整齊排列的鑄鐵鍋具與高級刀具，顯示主人對廚房事務的重視。

他會每天把紐特從皮箱中拎出來，逼他乖乖吃完自己為他準備的餐點。  
他會在紐特熬夜通宵時敲敲皮箱，望著一隻手伸出來把自己親手加熱的牛奶拿走。  
他甚至默記下紐特所有的飲食偏好，並在他每次品嘗後嘴角微彎的弧度中找到最佳的調味平衡點。

這是他樂在其中的休閒活動，比維護巫師與莫魔社會間的相安無事更令他感到踏實。

 

居家整理清潔是他認為最不值得花費心力的雜務，他從來都只交由家庭小精靈幫他打理。  
但自從那個人開始會在客廳的波斯地毯上追逐奇獸，並總讓他在瞬移回家時剛好撞見他滿臉愧疚地拎著這些小頑皮鬼道歉與收拾殘局後，  
他覺得自己越來越對管家的工作得心應手。

他會每天在紐特抓到嗅嗅的同時將家裡恢復成原先的模樣，並默默對那些會造成傷害的尖銳危險物品施加固定或保護咒，甚至將他們直接移進倉庫角落。  
他會每隔幾天就逼紐特跟自己在澡盆中好好泡一場熱水澡，再換上幫他準備好的乾爽衣物。  
他只要逮著機會就會碎念紐特如何的不守規矩，就跟紐特每天碎念嗅嗅一樣，但面對紐特老歪著頭的尷尬傻笑，卻依然拿他沒辦法。

這些原本不會出現在日程表中的繁瑣流程，他都心甘情願一樣樣親手為紐特執行，  
不動用魔法、或僅用最低限度的魔法進行偷吃步，因為唯有如此，他才能特意拉長與紐特相處的過程。

葛雷夫喜歡在做這些事情時，那雙總在旁邊偷偷觀察自己、青藍色的好奇視線，雖然總是低著頭掩飾，  
當然他也喜歡不是在注視著自己的紐特，雖然每天因照料奇獸搞得灰頭土臉慘兮兮，卻依然無法掩蓋他由內而外散放的愉悅氣息。  
這樣的紐特有股魔力，葛雷夫覺得比任何無杖魔法都不可思議。

***

雖然如此，葛雷夫還是會面對即便有魔法也束手無策的事。

雖然次數變少，但他依然偶爾會在夢中回到那個葛林戴華德囚禁他的監牢，  
身為最強正氣師的他總以為自己無所畏懼，但經過那段度日如年的酷刑折磨，  
當時黑魔法所遺留的傷害，總會不經意翻過他引以為傲的自制力高牆，用隱隱作痛提醒他的輕敵與疏忽，  
他可以自行醫治表面的傷痕，但卻對精神上蝕刻的衝擊無能為力。

那令他作嘔的陰冷黑暗會慢慢纏繞上夢境，攢緊著他，讓他無法呼吸，  
他會突然蜷起身子，就像這樣可以驅趕自己的一時脆弱、抵禦邪惡的侵襲。

這時候，紐特總會輕輕挪近、從背後環抱他緊繃的身體，貼著他的後頸，小聲念著安撫話語直到天明，  
葛雷夫覺得，那比任何安神咒都還有效。

 

 

 

2016/12/14 by RDJ的下睫毛


End file.
